Decisions, decisions, desicions!
by ShinyPixieDust
Summary: He's a vampire, she's a human. He's leaving town and wants her to come with him. She isn't sure. One-shot. RxE. Rosalie and Emmett. No Bella and Edward.


RPOV

"Sweetie, I can't help it. I'm sorry but we're moving. Me, my family and you if you want but we're going in 2 days"

"But if I came I would have to leave my life here, my family, my friends." I cried.

"I'm SORRY but you've only got two choices here. You come with me and OUR family and we turn you into one of us or you stay here with your family but I won't stay with you, I can't however much I may want to. But surely you would want to come with me, even if you just came with me to live forever I wouldn't mind, I just want you with me. You can make new friends and you can share my family. Just come."

That hit a nerve and before I knew what was happening, I had raised my hand and slapped him across the face. OW OW OW. That hurt but I wasn't going to show him that so I looked into his golden eyes, ignored the hurt and guilt that was in them and said in my most deadliest voice "How dare you say that I can replace my friends and family. They are not objects, I can't just go out and buy new ones. How dare say that I would only come with you so I can be changed and live forever. How dare you." I felt tears running down my face but I wasn't going to show him so I carried on "I loved you. I love you but if you think, even for one second, I would come with you just so I could live forever then you obviously don't know me. I can't do this. I just can't. I need time. Just leave me alone but always remember you will never ever find anyone that loves you more than I do." With that I turned around and walked away not looking back. As soon as I turned the corner of the street I burst into tears.

My boy friend, my one true love was leaving. Emmett Cullen was leaving. My vampire prince charming was leaving with or without me the weak human. I didn't want to deal with it anymore, any of it. I ran home and locked myself in my bedroom and cried on my bed all night.

Morning came and I knew I had to go to school whether I wanted to or not. So I got dressed in my best comfy clothes without any make-up, I really couldn't care what I looked like at this moment in time. I got in my BMW and drove to school in a daze. When I pulled into the parking lot everyone was staring at me but then I guess they had a right I was Rosalie Hale best dressed person in my school and I was wearing a baggy jumpy with baggy jeans. I saw the Cullen's standing on the other side of the parking lot by their car staring at me with hurt and shock but I ignored them and just walked straight passed them like it was any other day.

By the time lunch came I was in an even worse mood than before all I wanted to do was lock myself in the girls bathroom and cry, so that's exactly what I did. I was confused what was I meant to do, go with Emmett or stay in boring old Forks with my normal family and pretend to be happy. This was all too much for someone to dump on my 19 years old shoulders, I couldn't handle all these emotions I was feeling.

"Rosalie, I know your in here. Are you OK?" I recognized that bell like voice straight away.

"No of course I'm not fine Alice."

"It will be OK Rose I promise you. I may not be able to see the future yet because you haven't decided what to do but I know it will all be ok, you and Emmett belong together." Alice said to me from the other side of the door.

"Your not helping, Alice. I just want to be left alone. Please." I replied weakly.

"OK, whatever you want Rose. I just want to let you know whatever you decide to do Emmett and you belong together no one will ever love you as much as he loves you and you are not only hurting yourself but you are causing him pain the sooner you decide the better. It doesn't matter what you decide he will always be standing in the shadows protecting you, be sure of and Rosalie, we're leaving town tonight instead of tomorrow." and with that Alice left.

I couldn't remember how I got there but the next thing I know I'm sitting on my bed sobbing and it's 23:49pm. I must have been to busy thinking to notice that I'd drove home. I still didn't know what to do. Hang on a second what was the time again. 23:49PM!! Your kidding me. Emmett would be gone forever in exactly 11 minutes. That's when I realized my decision had already beed made all this time, my heart was telling me I had to do this and I needed to tell Emmett what I chose before he leaves. I ran down stairs and grabbed the keys to the fastest key I had and drove as fast as I could. As soon as I got to their house I jumped out the car and ran full speed to the door and opened it (they never locked it). When I walked in I knew I was too late, they were gone. All their furniture was covered with sheets and all their shelves and closets were empty. Their were gone. Emmett left me. I slowly slid down the wall in sobs and sat on the floor with my head in my hands. I had missed them, I didn't make it on time.

"Rosalie" Said a very surprised voice in the doorway. I looked up startled.

"EMMETT." I screamed with joy as I launched myself at him. "I thought you had left."

"I had but Alice said we forgot something and sent me back to find it. What are you doing here Rosalie?"

"I decided Emmett. I choose. I couldn't leave you all alone, who would look after you, who else would put up with your childish and stupid, idiotic ways. I love you Emmett and I came here to ask you if I could still come with you."

"Of course Rose. I love you too, your always welcome to come." Emmett said joyfully.

I don't know why I did it but at that moment it felt right so I got down on one knee in front of Emmett and asked the most important question in my life "Will you marry me?"

Emmett looked shocked for a second "NO" That hurt deeply why would he say no? " Rosalie get up." I got up slowly unsure. Emmett put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out then got down on one knee in front of me. "Rosalie, I do want to marry you I only said no because I'm old fashioned and it's my responsibility to ask you so Rose, will you marry me?" Emmett looked up at me with hope.

"yes, Yes, YEs, YES." I was silently crying silent tears as he put the diamond ring on my finger.

THE END


End file.
